It Took Five Times
by GeminiEsmerlda
Summary: Hermione recalls the five times she shared a kiss with Malfoy. It took the pair five kisses though accident and circumstance. The sixth kiss was completely on purpose. One Shot. Dramione.


**I hope you enjoy it! I've never done a one-shot before but I thought this would be nice. **

_**Today **_

Unfucking believable, I looked around wondering if there was any way out from the small predicament I was in. I looked up at the blond man standing in front of me. The tall blonde man who was much stronger than me. I sighed softly before leaning my head back in my chair and rubbing my temples. I stayed like that for a few minutes, I heard the ruffling his clothes made as he moved to sit down in the chair in front of my desk. I opened my eyes to see him sitting in the chair, his fingers moving swiftly to loosen his tie. It was 2 A.M and we were sitting in my office, getting ready to write our report for our boss. But I couldn't do this right now, I can not be confined to the small walls of my office with Draco Malfoy.

Yes, I know he wasn't the same the boy I went to school with and he surprised the wizarding world when he signed up to be an auror and he was a good one. One Harry trusted. One I trusted. He put his life on the line more times then once.

"You don't have to stay," I told him he looked up from the file he was holding. His blonde hair, in a mess, in his signature I just had sex kind of hairstyle I knew he spent at least an hour on to perfect. The first few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He smirked at me lazily.

" Like I'm going to let you do my work for me." This was another thing I enjoyed about him. He was independent, He was almost as diligent about his work as I was. He made sure everything was perfect, He strived for the best and together we really were the best.

"Well you um don't have to stay in my office, you do have one of your own." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and his head cocked to one side. It was an odd request considering we completed almost all our reports together, it was easier to present the same facts that way.

" Don't do that, " he said frustration entering his voice

"Do what Malfoy?"

"Act like a child," he said with a sigh

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"It was just a kiss, Granger. We did it for the job, to keep our covers intact. Don't make it weird." I glared at what he was insinuating, I moved to take my robe off, leaving me in my tight pencil skirt and shirt. I let my skirt hike up as I crossed one leg over the other before leaning towards the blonde.

" Contrary to popular belief you are not some sex god Malfoy. A kiss with you does not change my world. That kiss meant nothing. I'm just tired of being around you. We have been together all night and quite frankly you're exhausting." He looked at me, I watched him size me up before making direct eye contact with me. There was something stirring in his eyes, something I wasn't familiar with.

"I didn't expect the kiss to mean anything, it's hardly our first." He said giving me a smirk. One I wanted to slap off.

"Can we just work, if you insist on staying here can you at least be quiet?" He rolled his eyes and instead of complying to my wish, he got up and moved around the table and spun my chair to face him as he sat on my desk.

" Hermione, are you alright?" I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned back into my seat, I felt him take my hands in his and pull me towards him.

"Hermione." I opened my eyes and looked into this grey eyes before deciding this was all just too much.

"I need a drink. Do you still have that whisky hidden in your desk?" He scrunched his eyebrows in concern but nodded

"Okay, I'll be right back," With that, I left Draco Malfoy in my office as I walked slowly into his to find the bottle of whisky he wasn't supposed to have in his desk. He was right the kiss last night was not our first kiss if anything it was our fifth. I thought about the five times he and I shared a kiss, by accident or circumstance of course. It never meant anything.

_**Year Three**_

I felt awful, my hand hurt and I could hear the blood pumping through my veins. He was just so dreadful. He was so extremely foul that I don't what I let come over me. I sat in the library alone, thinking about someone who really shouldn't occupy my thoughts. That blonde git, the one who was cruel enough to have such a majestic creature killed, the git that called me horrific names, the git that looked down on me and my friends. He was so awful but he was it I could think of. He was all I could think of. He really wasn't bad when I first met him on the train. On the train, before he knew what I was, we actually had a pleasant conversation about Hogwarts and how excited we were. He seemed kind and inviting but the minute he found out I was a muggleborn it all changed. I could still feel the heat my anger was generating in my body and I didn't know how to calm down. I didn't' know why this mattered so much to me and I don't know why punching him made me feel weird, it made me feel sick. I was so engrossed in trying to dissect my feelings I didn't notice the blond Slytherin that walked up and sat down next to me. I looked around to see that it was just him and I that were left here in the library. I felt fear flood through me, I reached for my wand. It seems he noticed the movement because he held his hands up in surrender.

"I wanted to apologize." He said quickly,

"For what exactly?" I asked cautiously

"Being an arse," he said simply, I turned away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I don't accept, you'll continue to be an arse." I saw him nod through the corner of my eyes.

"You're probably right. But um you punched me and that's uh pretty badass. I figured I owed you an apology."

"You owe a lot of people apologies."

"I'm only handing it to you"

"Well, I don't want it." He looked at me with disbelief, as if no one has ever said no to him before. But knowing who he was that probably was the case.

"We could've been friends," I said after a few moments of silence. He looked at me with a small smile. I'm not quite sure why I said that. I felt a little loopy being this close to him.

"I'm sorry, things just don't work that way." We sat in silence once again

" Do you really think I'm scum?" I don't know why I was asking him, I don't know why I sounded so insecure. I truly did not care if he thought I was scum. Or did I?

"No," he said softly, after a few moments

"No, you are most definitely not scum, Granger. You are anything but."

"But I'm a mudblood isn't that scum?"

"That's what I'm told but you always defy that, how can I think you don't deserve your magic when you wield it better than half the purebloods in this joint" We fell back into silence. I listened to his words. I tried to see what he meant. He wasn't this nice. He was never nice but his words, these words, they were so nice.

"I don't think you're truly sorry"

"Granger, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't apologize."

"It doesn't mean you mean it. Why apologize to me and don't tell me it's because I punched you in the face and earned some sort of respect. That's just lousy. Even for you."

"I um, I realized I hurt your feelings and I felt bad." I finally turned to look at him to see him staring at me intently. He looked nervous like he was battling something.

" why do you care if I'm hurt."

"I don't I just" he took a deep breath before leaning forward closing the gap between us. I didn't move, I felt his lips on mine and I closed my eyes. I should've have pushed him off but I didn't. I let him kiss me. He pulled away to look as shocked with himself as I felt.

"Don't tell" he whispered before disappearing.

**Year Seven **

I was head girl, Life was good. I was dating my best friend, finally, after years of beating around the bush, we were finally together. The only thing that might put a damper on my mood is the fact that my head status was shared by Draco Malfoy. He was our head boy. It was awkward at first. But we both maturely came to a truce. My last year was when I learned who Draco Malfoy was. He loved music; he played the piano elegantly. He sang sometimes, his voice light but filled with honey, sweet and angelic. He listened to classical music while studying. He wrote neatly and quickly. He made notes for every class in class and would come back to our shared room and rewrite them. He would furrow his eyebrows when he came across a question he didn't have an answer to. He read a lot, about anything, about everything. He was excellent at potions. He was good at quidditch not as a seeker but as a chaser. He loved the rain which I found odd but he said his mother was always fond of the rain. He could only sleep with his door tightly shut. He was impatient and quick-tempered. He was always paying attention; He noticed things you wouldn't expect him to notice.

I was sitting on the couch visibly upset. Ron was supposed to come into Hogwarts for the last dance of the year. Ron as he didn't decide to come back for our last year going straight into auror training. I was dressed up, wearing a nice blue dress, my hair played up in a bun, but Ron decided last minute that he wouldn't be able to make it.

I heard the door to the head students common room swing open, and Malfoy came in. His blonde hair drenched in sweat, His quidditch uniform clinging to his skin. His smile dropped as he looked at me, the smile being replaced with confusion

"All dressed up and nowhere to go Granger?"

"I was supposed to go the dance with Ron, he uh couldn't make it he had training or a case or something," He winced

"He's a tosser Granger, He's cancelled on you what 4 times?" I shrugged, I was used to sticking up for Ron in front of Malfoy but I felt like this was the wrong time to be talking Ron up.

"Well, you should still go, I mean you're all dressed up"

"I'm not going to go by myself." I shook my head.

"It's your last school dance."

"It's your last dance too and you're not going"

"It's not my scene," he said with a shrug

"Not mine either I suppose,"

"I'm going to go take a shower, you uhm you going to be okay?" I nodded giving him a tight smile. I closed my eyes letting myself drift into sleep.

I felt myself getting shaken awake lightly

"Come on Granger, get up" I opened my eyes to see Draco Malfoy dressed in a suit.

"What? What? What is happening?"

"We're going to the dance. Well Come on" he stood straight, one hand out towards me. I grabbed his hand, which was warmer than I would've expected, softer than I expected. We walked into the grand hall hand in hand. The hall was beautiful, lights flickering everywhere. People happy, dancing, laughing. It was beautiful.

"You don't have to do this,"

"I know that," I heard the song change to a slow dreamy song, he smiled and pulled me onto the dance floor. I felt a weird feeling stirring in my stomach. The music spun around us, I felt as if I was being lifted; as if gravity lost his hold on me. He held me close, much closer than I was used to, much closer than he should've, and I let him. He smelt good, like parchment and soap. We continued to dance and spin the night away. The lights were twinkling with every step as Malfoy spun me in dainty little circles, my blue, floral dress undulating out. I used to read about things like this, about dancing the night away with a man holding you close, holding you tenderly. The pressure of his warm hand on my back and the feeling of our agile feet gliding across the floor, as if we owned the floor, as if we were the only ones here. The slow music thread us together, I rested my head on his chest, and let him lead. Listening to his heartbeat steadied me in some way. We swayed 'round and 'round again, with no intention of stopping. The violins came in, then the piano, and the harp and then the slow beating of a drum, I looked up to be met with grey eyes. We were close too close. His eyes flickering from my lips to my eyes and back again. The next words that came out of my mouth surprised me. For multiple reasons, it was unlike me. I had a boyfriend. This was Malfoy.

"Kiss me" I whispered and he obliged. Moving forward to kiss me. His lips brushed mine innocently. His kiss was different here, passionate and full of purpose, it was real. I wanted to pull away, I should've pulled away but at this moment I couldn't.

_**Four years ago**___

I wasn't drunk. No, Not yet. I was going to be, very soon. I knew I smelt like alcohol, I knew it and so did everyone around me. They looked at me with pity, they could see I was struggling and well fuck them, maybe I was. My hands gripped the cold glass tightly before I swung back the drink letting it burn me, craving that slow burn. It was disgusting and I hated it but at the same time, I loved it. The drink was sour and sordid as it slipped down my throat, stealing reality away the more I drank it. The amber coloured tonic became my only cure in the last couple of months.

"Merlin Granger, take it easy." I groaned as the last person I wanted to see decided to take a seat next to me at the bar.

"Not now Malfoy."

"I'll have whatever she's having," He said to the bartender, I raised a hand asking for another pour.

"Oh come on Granger, maybe you should be cut off,"

"I'm not drunk Malfoy."

"Almost though,"

"Get off my back will you?"

" Why are we drinking?"

"I'm newly single," I said throwing him sloppy wink

"Oh shit, uh sorry Granger"

"Don't be, It's only six fucking years down the drain. Where the hell is my drink?" I called to the bartender. The shaggy-haired bartender glared at me as he filled my cup.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly" We sat next to each other drinking in silence

"I shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't working. I knew that."

"Then why didn't you leave?" It was a good question, one I didn't have an answer to.

"He was my best friend."

"Were you happy with him?"

"I could've been"

"That wasn't the question Granger,"

"I was happy at times. No relationship is all happiness and sunshine."

"It could be. Look, Hermione - " he said my name, He never uses my name. I can't think of one instance where he used my name. It sounded good, it sounded safe in his mouth. Like it belonged there. I expected it would sound bitter or wrong but it was anything but that.

"You deserve better you know that right?"

"That's what they say to every pathetic mess after a breakup," I informed him, he shook his head and moved his seat closer to me and engulfed my small delicate hands in his big soft ones. This was the second time Draco Malfoy held my hand. It seemed that I really liked it when he touched me. His long fingers stroking my hand gently, reassuringly, clearing the soft fog that was beginning to set in my mind.

"Listen to me, are you listening?" he asked shaking my hand to get my attention, I looked at my drink and back at the man who was sitting surprisingly close to me. He leaned so no one would hear us, the whiskey on his breath filling my nostrils, of course, that could just be my own scent taking over my senses.

"You were always too good for him. You are smarter, stronger, and hotter, and just better in every way possible. Weasley does not know what he let go of, and mark my words Hermione he will figure it out and by the time he does it'll be too late because you'll be on to bigger and better things"

"How do you know that?" I whispered, my insecurities getting the better of me.

"Because you're Hermione fucking Granger." He looked at me intensely his eyes begging me to believe him, and it scared me how genuine he was being, it scared me how much I wanted to believe him

"You are the brightest witch of our generation and damn it all to hell if you don't get everything you've ever wanted." I felt the alcohol affecting me now, I looked at the man who was already staring at me. It took me a minute to notice his features, all of them sharp. His features were as if someone sculpted him, he looked like art. I desperately wanted to touch him, feel him, taste him. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, thoughts I shouldn't be having about Malfoy, thoughts I shouldn't be having hours after a breakup.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?" The corners of his mouth lifted when he heard his name come out of my mouth. It felt foreign yet flowed so naturally as if I've been calling out to him for years.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I said as I downed another glass of whiskey, each drink burning less than the last one

"I really think you should slow down."

"And why is that?"

"Because you keep going the way you are and you're going to make a bloody fool of yourself" I chuckled dryly

"I'm mourning, let me be"

"Mourn all you want love, but remember who you are. You're Gryffindor act like it, head up and smile proudly."

"I'm single" I laughed and looked at Malfoy who looked at me oddly

"I'm single. Me." I pointed at myself and giggled

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm single" I repeated

"I heard you,"

"Merlin, how do I move on? That was six years of my life?" I said laughing between sentences

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know," I said giggling, I lean forward so my face is covered in his shoulder and continue to laugh. He places a sturdy hand on my back steadying me.

"Being single is great. You can have so much fun,"

"I don't know how to be single,"

"You'll figure it out,"

"How long do you think it'll take for me to move on?"

"10 kisses." He said simply, I leaned back to look at him. I placed one hand on each leg of his to steady myself as I was beginning to lose my ability to control my limbs.

"It'll take you ten kisses, and it can be anyone"

"Ten kisses and I've moved on?" I asked him raising my eyebrow and the blonde Slytherin, he nodded

"That's so very silly"

"But it's true, and it works. Trust me,"

"I'm going to have to find ten people to kiss me? Merlin, I'm never moving on,"

"You're not sloshed?" he asked me abruptly. I shook my head I was buzzed sure but not drunk, not yet.

"Good," He leaned forward and crashed his lips to mine unceremoniously. I was slipping, falling no, I was crashing and it was all Draco Malfoy fault and Merlin I'd be a liar if I wasn't enjoying it. My hands were in his hair and I was vaguely aware that I was not In my seat but neither was he. He held me tight, his tongue taking charge. I clung on for dear life because I didn't want want to ever let go. I let my small body melt against his lean hard one. We fit like puzzle pieces, our lips moulding to each other. I was drunk but not due to the alcohol no no I was intoxicated on Draco Malfoy himself. At that moment I wondered why I didn't do this more often, at that moment I felt as if I could spend all my time kissing the blonde man. I relentlessly played with his hair and he held me as tight as he could. We broke away after what seemed like ages and take shallow, shaky breaths.

"There," he whispered, his voice low and husky, against my lips, breathing heavily.

"Only 9 more to go and then" he took a deep breath to steady himself

"And then you're golden"

I didn't tell him I only needed the one kiss.

**Two Years ago **

I walked out of the stuffy Christmas party with people we all pretended to like. Harry and Ginny just announced that she was pregnant. Ronald was here with his model girlfriend, not that I particularly cared who Ron was dating. It did sting being here on my own though. It seemed that everyone had someone, it seemed everyone was moving forward with their lives, and well I was in a little bit of a rut. My mother always did say the holidays were the worst time of year to be alone and boy oh boy was she right. I looked into the hall from the balcony before looking out at the city. The cold air nipping at my nose. There was this sort of warmth that came out in the winter when all else is cold. It almost radiated out from those who loved you wrapping you tightly in this blanket of love and nature. This year was a little different, I felt more alone than I ever have. I wasn't truly alone, no I had the Weasleys and the Potters and I'll always have them but I felt a piece of me go missing. It was the first christmas I would spend without my mother. She wasn't here to soothe my fears, she wasn't here to love me. The muffled sound of music and laughter echoed through the closed doors and how I ached to be there, how I ached to be truly okay. How is it possible to be lonely in a room full of people, how is it possible that I still haven't found my place in this world. I heard the glass door slide open and I knew who it was. There was only one other person who hated these parties as much as I did.

"Want some company?" his voice silky and smooth, soft, almost careful as if he was dipping his toe in the water to see if it was warm enough for him to wade through.

"Good company is always welcome" I reply not turning to look at him.

"I figured you could use a glass." He handed me a small glass that was filled with a sinner's drink, I looked at the handsome man. There wasn't one feature that made him handsome, though I'm sure many would argue it was those eyes. It wasn't even the color, you see his eyes could be any shade and it would be beautiful. It was the fact that those eyes were the only thing that told you anything of importance, His eyes spoke volumes while the rest of his face remained neutral. From those eyes came this intensity that you could never get used too, they sparkeled and gleamed, they were honest and gentle. I wasn't sure what it was about him really, he was just truly beautiful. I would never tell him that but it was true it came from within. It gave me the urge to want to feel, no, remind myself how his lips moved against mine, how his hands would feel following the curves of my body.

"You don't seem like a brandy drinker? That's not too muggle for you?" he shrugged and moved his cup around as the ice clanged into each other

"It's all the same at the end of the day."

"They're serving brandy at the auror holiday party?" He flashed me a wicked smile

"Of course not this is from my own stash." I rolled my eyes

"You really shouldn't keep alcohol in your office Malfoy," We stood side by side, relishing in the cold air, enjoying each other's presence, taking in the city, watching the bodies below us move across seamlessly. There were no stars out where we were, the city was too busy for that. How I missed the comfort of seeing stars when I looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He didn't answer, but places a small gentle hand on my chin to move me to look at him. His eyes, once again, oh so intense, I shivered not because of the cold but because that's what he made me feel. He looked at me with confusion, before letting his hand slip off my face and I instantly felt the loss of warmth. I so desperately wanted to feel him on me. I craved human affection. He shimmied out of his jacket and wrapped it around my flimsy shoulders. He took both our glasses and placed them down on the floor.

"You shouldn't be out without a jacket. Granger, you know better,"

"Do I?" again, no answer. He sighed before leaning across the railing,

"I got you something."

"Why?'

"It's christmas, Granger." he pulled at a thin long box from his pant pocket and handed it to me his eyes not moving from the view. I grabbed the box and opened it to find a small silver locket, the front beautifully engraved with what looked like flowers. I opened the locket on one side was my father. He was beaming, he looked so proud of me. On the other side my mother, and she looked happy, her hair as wild as my own her smile brighter than I remember. They both looked so healthy, so alive. I wasn't sure how he got these pictures but I was grateful. I felt the tears I kept in begin to stream down my face. I heard myself let out a sob. His head whipped towards me his eyes leaking concern.

"Are you crying, hey! Hey, it's okay," he wrapped me into his arms and rocked me gently. He let me sob softly into his chest. I felt the muscles in my chin tremble as if I was a child. I clutched his shirt. He held me, whispering soothing words into my ears, rocking me slowly as my tears stained his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You're okay, you're going to be okay." He repeated over and over again. I felt myself calm down, I pulled away from his arms and looked away from him. I was embarrassed, I was hurt and in pain but I felt warm, warmer than I have in months. I wiped away the tears afraid to look at him. Afraid that any sudden movements would take this warmth away from me.

"This is just so it's so nice, thank you."

"Shh, it's okay Granger." I bit my lip

"This makes my book to you seem like a terrible gift" he smiled, a smile i knew was entirely mine.

"I'll treasure it forever," he said with a wink. I'll treasure him forever, what a terrifying thought.

"We should probably head back, people are probably wondering where the trio's golden girl went." I nodded and followed him out to realize we couldn't leave the balcony. He chuckled as he pointed to the top of the door.

"Mistletoe," he said simply. He placed a light delicate kiss on my lips.

"Happy christmas Hermione," he said sincerely.

**_One day ago_******

"Don't screw this up," I heard Ron's voice ring through my ears.

"Weasley, if you don't shut up the only thing that's going to be screwed up is your fucking face." I heard Malfoy mutter. We were on a case. I looked around as I found the mob leader. He was supposed to make a drop today and we were supposed to catch him red-handed. I saw the small briefcase he was holding

"You guys, I see him, he's at 2 o'clock"

"Who is he with?" Harry asked through the earpiece

"A women, uh brunette, hot" I heard Malfoy describe her

"That's an awful description," I said with a huff

"No, it's not. That's the girlfriend." Harry said,

"They're going into the restaurant. What the hell are you two waiting for? Follow them!" I heard Ron screech. I searched the crowd to look for my partner.

"Looking for me?" He whispered smugly into my ear

"Stop that, we need to go in."

"We can't go in."

"Why not?"

"We look like narcs Granger," I bit my lip before moving to let my hair out of the tight ponytail it was in. I pulled him down by his tie

"What are you-" I ran my hand through his hair and loosened his tie.

"Okay, that looks a little better let's go" he sighed and followed me into the restaurant. I scanned the bar and dining area when I found the man we were looking for.

"Hello, a party for two?" The waitress asked us

"Uh yes, can we get a table down there Please?"

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh no but you don't understand we re-"

"I can't give you a seat just yet. You're more than welcome to wait at the bar," the red head cut me off.

"No you see-" I was cut off by Malfoy this time, he intertwined his hand with my own and i'd be lying if that didn't make my heart race just a little.

"Shh sweetheart, Look we just got engaged and we had our first date at this place. We just thought it would be nice to come here again. I would've made a reservation but uhm I was scared she'd say no"

"Of course i'd say yes, honey you're so silly," I said my voice sickeningly sweet

"Awh engaged? That's so sweet. I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank you!" I said with a smile, I watched the waitress stalk off

"Engaged Malfoy?" he shrugged

"What ? it worked."

"Follow me right this way," we sat down next to the Mobster and his Girlfriend

"I'll send someone out to take your orders in a minute"

"Thank you so much,"

"So you're the newly engaged couple? How long have you been together?" the Brunette asked

"A year," Malfoy said smoothly

"Isn't that adorable?" she asked the mobster

"Ah yes, young love. I'm Robert Macanmora and this my girlfriend Elise Winterstore. She's a bit of a nut for love stories"

"Who isn't? I'm Josh Donaldson and this is, well my fiancee Becca White" Draco said as he shook the man's hand.

"Where'd you two meet?" Elise asked. I decided to be honest with this one.

"We went to private school together,"

" And you didn't start dating till a year ago?'

"Well, we weren't exactly friends back in school were we Becca?" Malfoy asked me with a smirk

"No, Josh used to bully me." I watched as Malfoy widened his eyes in surprise

"Bully you,? Please, you dished out just as well as you got served, I will never forget the time you broke my nose. " I smiled forgetting the real reason we were here, Robert's voice reminding me of the case at hand.

"How did you to get to dating then?"

"He apologized and uhm we started working together a couple years ago." I again deciding to tell the truth, the truth was easier.

" How'd you know she was the one?" Elise asked Draco her eyes bright

"Uhm I think I always knew, even back in school when I used to make fun of her hair and teeth. I don't know she's just full of love you know. Uhm there was this night and we were stuck in the office for hours and she was chewing on the end of her pencil and right then it was kinda like shit what would I do without her in my life. Seeing her happy was all I ever wanted. " I looked at him in surprise. That was a very real moment.

"And what about you? When did you figure out it was love?" She asked me

"Uhm i uh" I shook my head to clear my thoughts before turning to elise

"I value his opinion more than anyone's. I trust him more than anyone. He is always the first person I wanna share my news with. He's also my best friend. I don't know who or where I would be without him," I looked into Draco's green eyes and copied the smile that was on his face.

"That's so cute"

"We wish you both the best, your dinner is one me tonight," Robert said with a smile, It felt weird that he was so nice to strangers yet also a mob mogul. The four of us ate dinner in silence. Malfoy kicked my under the table and pointed his head behind. I looked to see the the man that Robert was going to transfer the money to.

"I'll be right back love," He told his girlfriend as he followed the man to the back, briefcase in hand. We both shared a look and followed him to the back.. The other man made eye contact with me and glared

"They see us!" I whispered

"Fuck, uhm pucker up Granger,"

"Wha-" He kissed me. It was hot and opened mouth. It was anything but innocent. His hands roaming across my body and my arms were firmly locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. I felt him move me so I was pushed against the wall of the small hallway. I felt fireworks, tingling, and pure desire. I felt blood rush to my face, I felt heat radiate through my body. He tilted my head back, his lips were demanding, passionate, oddly intimate. I felt a smoldering heat stirring deep within me as he continued to crush my body, he was gentle but firm. He slanted my head and deepened the kiss. I once again forget the task at hand, the only thing I could concentrate on was him. His scent, his taste, his heat, the way his tongue felt against mine, the way he moved his hands as he pulled me closer. He was the only thing I could think of, the way he smiled, how his hair looked when wet, how he had the longest eyelashes, how he drank his coffee with only milk, how he was the most important person to me.

"Uh hem," I heard someone clear their throat. We pulled out from the kiss with needing to breathe being the only reason

"Sorry," Draco said with a sheepish smile to Robert and the man he was with.

"Don't worry about it, they're newly engaged," Robert told the other man, he nodded at Robert

"Of course give a girl a ring and they can't keep their hands off you haha" Draco shrugged slightly

"You guys know how it is," I noticed that the briefcase was now in the other man's hand, I saw that Malfoy also noticed where the briefcase was. I moved for my wand at the same time as him

"You both are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent" I heard him say as I mumbled a cuff charm to shackle them both.

**_Today_****__**

"Hey, you were gone for a bit? What's wrong?" I opened my eyes and placed the glass of whiskey down on his desk.

"Want a glass?" He nodded as I poured him a glass of his own whiskey. I handed him the glass and he took a sip.

"We're coworkers," I said after a moment of silence, He nodded

"That we are,"

"And we work well together"

"Partners," he said with a crooked smile

"It meant something to me" I whispered, after a few more moments of silence

"I know,"

"It always meant something" he moved closer to me and wrapped me up in his arms

"I know,"

"You mean something to me,"

"I know, honey." he cooed, I hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust and desire yes, but there was more than that, dare I say it. I saw love. However, before I could think about it further before I could dissect it, he yanked me to him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As our lips crushed together, I felt like I was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. No words spoken, but I didn't need words, not from him. His eyes told the story, they always did. They looked at me with passion, curiosity, wonder and most importantly love. Nothing mattered, not to me and not to him. It's then it truly hit me. The moment where I was sitting in Draco Malfoy's office, sitting on his lap. The moment where he placed light feather like kisses on my neck, my face, and any piece of bare skin he could fine. That moment is when I knew, I was in love with Draco Malfoy. See falling in love with him was easy, oh it was so easy, it was admitting it that was the hard part. It took me 12 years, it took me 5 kisses. 12 years and 5 kisses to admit he broke down every wall I ever had. 12 years and 5 kisses to realize I couldn't bear to lose him. I snuggle into him, tracing his lips with my finger, he pouts slightly and I want to kiss him, I never want to stop kissing him. I look into his eyes, those beautiful eyes, they were filled with unanswered questions.

"Do I love you?" I ask him, he shrugs

"I love you," he said simply, I smiled

"I know,"

And For the first time in years, I knew where I belonged.

**Please review! Let me know what you think :) **

**loads of love,**

**V**


End file.
